Kiss The Girl
by Lullubell-sama
Summary: Titulo auto explicativo


**Disclaimer:-Man não me pertence**

**Kiss the Girl**

Lennalee voltava para torre rapidamente,depois de ter descobrido um rio na floresta era tão lindo!

Simplesmente a vista mais linda vista na sua vida não imaginava encontrar algo assim onde fica a ordem,mas simplesmente lindo

Sua innocence é guida por emoções então flutuava alto e rodopiando pelo ar

Ela nunca se sentiu assim antes,tão feliz depois da morte de seus pais e de ter entrando na ordem era algo simplesmente extraordinario

"Eu gostaria de compartilhar isso com alguem"

E só via alguem na sua cabeça.

O seu nome?

Walker Allen

Então começou a pensar em tudo que os dois passaram juntos,mas aquilo não poderia ser amor?Ou poderia?

Será que Miranda estava certa sobre aquilo?Sobre a conversa que tiveram?

_FlashBack:_

_Lennalee estava correndo e finalmente a alcançou _

_Lennalee:Miranda eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_Miranda:Claro-com tom de se insegurança-se eu poder ajudar,eu te ajudo_

_Lennalee:Eu quero saber o nome desse sentimento,é meio fofo,com uma grande ternura,parece que o seu coração vai explodir,e você quer proteger custe o que custar e sempre estar ao seu lado?_

_Miranda:Eu a pessoa mas propria pra falar sobre sentimentos,mas pra mim-fez uma pausa-Pra mim....É o mesmo que eu sinto por uma pessoa,é isso é amor Lennalee_

_Lennalee;A-mor?_

_Miranda:É,sem querer ser chata esse sentimento é pelo Allen??_

_Lennalee:Não sei_

_Miranda:Se for da pra ver que seus olhos brilham quando vê ele e os dele também_

_Lennalee:Serio?Eu nem tinha percebido_

_Lavi;Miranda-san a gente vai se atrasar pra Missão_

_Miranda:Bom eu tenho que ir,espero ter ajudado _

_Lennalee:Ajudou"Mas deixou tudo bem confuso"-_

_Fim do Flashback_

Mesmo assim continuava pensativa,mas alegre

Reever:Que bom que eu te encontrei Lennalee,você tem que partir em uma missão

Lennalee:Não agora onde tá o Allen?

Reever:No refeitório

Lennalee:Obrigado Reever

Saiu correndo feito uma louca até lá.

Olhou pra todos os lados e viu Allen,Lavi e Miranda

Foi até lá saltitante e sorrindo

Lennalee:Oi pessoal!

Todos:Oie Lennalee

Lennalee:Allen eu quero te mostrar uma coisa,será que você...-fez uma pausa-vir comigo agora??

Allen:Acho que sim,o Reever tava te procurando e...-foi interrompido-

Lennalee:Ele pode esperar você vem?

Allen:Vou!

Então Lennalee saiu puxando a Allen por um braço

Miranda:Será que ela finalmente percebeu?-sorrindo-

Lavi:O que?

Miranda:O amor Lavi,O amor

Lavi:Será que é por um ruivo bonitão?

Miranda?¬¬'

Ela e Ele estavam correndo pelos corredor e ela ria e ele sorria por causa da alegria dela

Allen:O que você quer me mostrar?

Lennalee:Uma coisa linda

Allen:Bom mais o que tem tantas coisas bonitas nesse mundo

Lennalee:Você vai ver

Komui:Ei Lennalee!A missão o Kanda está esperando

Lennalee:Ele pode esperar mais um pouco e eu não

Komui:Mas

Eles já estavam longe

Já estavam na floresta

Lennalee:É por aqui cuidado pra não se perder já que você tem facilidade pra se perder

Allen:Ta bem -com uma gota-

Lennalee:Vamos so andar so mais um pouco

Cinco Minutos depois

Lennalee:Não é lindo?

Allen:Absolutamente

Era a vista perfeita tinha arvores com flores lilas a agua cristalina,um belo jardim,pássaros,

Allen;Vamos na canoa-pegando na mão de Lennalee e puxando ela-

Entraram na canoa e pararam no meio da lagoa

**Quinze**

**Lennalee sorria**

_-Ei Allen você gostou daqui?_

**Quatorze**

**Allen corou,virou o rosto e sorriu**

_-Gostei e muito lindo_

**Treze**

**O pensamento de Lennalee**

Acho que a Miranda esta certa

**Doze**

**O ato de Lennalee**

-Ei Allen

**Onze**

**O olhar de Allen**

-Sim?

Ele olhou pra ela profundamente com os olhos brilhando

**Dez**

**A pergunta de Lennalee**

-Você gosta de mim?

**Nove **

**A resposta de Allen**

Virou o rosto e sentiu corar quando começou a gaguejar pra responder

-Eu...Er...E...eu go..gos...gosto s...sim

**Oito**

**O sorriso de Lennalee**

E seu coração batendo mais forte

**Sete**

**O sentimento de Allen**

Eu me sinto tão bem do lado dela

**Seis**

O canto dos pássaros

**Cinco**

O vento fez algumas flores rodopiarem em volta da canoa

**Quatro**

A aproximação

Allen sentou um banquinho mais proximo de Lennalee

**Três**

O lindo por do sol

**Dois**

Allen ouvia a voz do seu sensai dizendo;

-Beije a garota Walker

-Eu não posso

-Deixa de ser fresco e timido menino!-batendo na cabeça de Allen

-Itai sensai

-Você não gosta dela?

-Sim

-Então faz isso logo

**Um**

**A frase de ação e**

-Eu...Eu... Te amo-disse Allen-

**Zero**

**O beijo**

Era um beijo calmo mas apaixonado tão esperado pelos dois

O que os uniam como uma unica alma era o amor

E não importava o Conde,os Akumas,os Noah's,nem a Ordem

Só aquele momento

Só aquele beijo

Só aquele sentimento

E ai gostaram?

Eu gostei

Acho muito fofa a musica Kiss the girl e achei perfeita pra Lennalee x Allen

Se não gostarem deixe um review

Se gostaram deixe um review

Se não sabe o que sente deixe um review

Deixe um review por qualquer motivo

E faça uma autora feliz


End file.
